


elot mr. rebot high schol au!!!!!

by eltinka



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, but it always makes me fucking laugh, shitpost, written months back and never completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>o yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	elot mr. rebot high schol au!!!!!

elliot mad smart but he stressed bc the fufikcijg regents are coming and what th e fuck??

Sudenly, tyrell com e up behind him and smack he ass. "Y u ass so brick, bro" he whsiepr seductovely in hi s ear. Elliot say nothing but he blushin o.d. Den he jus walk away bc he has no time for negativity in his life . Tyrell a hoe. He needs TYRELLENOL whenever he is around. U kno. Like tylenol

ANYWAYS his sister, louder than a fucking thunder storm starts screaming "BRO U WNANA hang at coney " and elliot was like "bro can u chill pls also i need to study for the regents that shit gets me mad tight bc the new york city department of education is the worst thing i have ever come across and i am ready to doxx all they asses to the fucking ground"

Den darlene was like "um......ok dads ded btw he deceased" and elliot was like "lmao..... ok" he has had Enough if u cpuld not tell.

He sees his hoe angela in the dingy ass school hallway and runs up to her. She has so many barrons regents prep books it hurts his soul. "Man i love the regents" she sarcastically says sarcasticaly and hes like ok i agree which is such a virgo thing to say, since hes a Virgo and for the sake of the story a #90s kid

"Haha so did u watch night at the museum in a.p. global haha I ;) heard ;) a guy ;) in there ;) looks ;) like me ;;;))))))" elot winked 

"In ur drems arent you white" demona says

Elliot is taken aback. "Bitch"

**Author's Note:**

> jus to inform yall & also to brag my ass lives in nyc and a neighborhood over coney island and the mr. Robot energy graces me daily also some advice dont go to school here


End file.
